


Paradise Found

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), For both Elidibus and the WoL, Hair-pulling, POV Second Person, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Recovered Memories, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: Being one with Zodiark, he was anathema to your very existence as one of Hydaelyn’s chosen, sweet, pretty poison that would damn, damn,damnyou for all of eternity for daring to take the slightest taste of him. He was supposedly the adversary you had been taught to despise and war against ever since you stepped into the Waking Sands so very long ago, an enemy no matter how he so deceptively wore the colors of peace and carried himself as the bringer of balance. For committing this most unthinkable of sins, you would surely be cast out from Her garden, from Her grace....But then, that was what you were hoping for.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 40





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/gifts).



> Commission done for reveris, who wanted an alternate version of the 5.3 solo duty in Amaurot with the WoL being more teasing and forward in the conversation between them and Elidibus before eventually leading to some good old enemies-to-lovers sex.

The architecture was unmistakable to you. Creamy marble lanced through with gold and ebony, opulent in a far more elegant fashion than even the wanton excess of Eulmore. The flooring, benches, even the far too tall countertops made of some material stronger than even the hardest of stones. An elaborate chandelier and matching wall sconces that bathed the area in a warm, comforting light, contrasting sharply with the deep, pervasive chill in the air, an unavoidable consequence of being nestled at the bottom of the ocean.

Amaurot. A veritable paradise back in its glory days, now lost beneath the waves.

And who better to lead you back to this marvel of a dead civilization, this city you felt a bond with even now, than Elidibus, once the self-proclaimed emissary of peace, now your adversary? ...And perhaps something more. Much like Amaurot itself, you felt a sort of connection to him, faded memories of the two of you only growing clearer with time.

But, that didn't mean you were about to let your guard down for whatever he was planning.

Mere moments ago, you had been in the deepest reaches of Anamnesis Anyder, meaning to check up on Y’shtola’s progress in unraveling the secrets of the Amaurotines. However, you had found much more than that when you arrived to the sight of an unconscious Scion and Elidibus lurking nearby in one of those damnable portals of darkness, still dragging Ardbert’s corpse around like a puppet made of meat. With a simple gesture, he made her vanish, sending her off to someplace unknown to you while talking about how he’d like to test your mettle, how he’d prepared an arena fit for such a task.

You’d heard such words before.

From Emet-Selch’s lips, the same desire had been spoken, a wish to compare your strength to your mortal brethren, see if there was even some trace of what once was buried deep within you. Unlike the Angel of Truth, Elidibus was far harder to read, so you weren’t quite sure why  _ he _ would make such a request —no, a  _ demand _ —of you, particularly when he had made it crystal clear that he saw you as something so, so far beneath him.

Even so, you had no intention of allowing it to end in the same fashion as Emet-Selch’s test. Not after the needless bloodshed it had ended in. Not after fuzzy, not-quite-there memories had begun to surface ever since you first laid eyes upon this fallen city, only growing clearer and clearer the more you rediscovered about Amaurot and its people.

Memories including the Emissary himself.

So you were wary and waiting for whatever he had hidden up his sleeves, but willing to bargain, to talk to this last member of a race you used to be a part of.

He appeared before you using another of those portals, though this time, he had cast aside the empty shell of Ardbert, preferring to face you in the guise you best knew him for. A solid red mask firmly seated over his face to show only his lips, white robes accented in gold and purple. Perhaps he saw no need for even the attempt at a disguise without any other mortals about to get in the way; you weren’t certain and you doubted he would give you a straight answer even if you were to ask. So you ceded the first words to him.

“I believe you are familiar with this place.” His tone was thoughtful, musing, his head tilting subtly to take in the architecture around the two of you, gazing upon it with his lips in an oddly neutral line. Ever one to hide how he felt, though… you had the slightest nagging sensation that he hadn’t always been like this. “Proceed to the Capitol. I will return your companion to you there…  _ If _ you make it there, of course.”

But, oh, you weren’t about to let him vanish again without at least attempting to get through to him. One step forward, lips curving downwards into a frown, brow knitted together in determination. “Enough of this, Elidibus. We both know how this will end if you stay your course. All of the fallen Ascians are a testament to that. Please, for their sakes, for their  _ memories’ _ sakes, stand down. We can talk through this, figure out some other way. Surely…”

A long pause, then, the Ascian’s lips remaining neutral, his damnable mask hiding the remainder of his face, making any potential changes in emotions unreadable to you. But then, his lips twisted into a derisive sneer, his voice carrying an offended tone when next he spoke. “Do not dare invoke their names before me. You, who were the cause of their demises to begin with. You, who slaughtered them as you slaughtered countless others all in Hydaelyn’s name. Only  _ now _ do you wish to parley, after slaying the remnants of the Convocation, after ruining all the plans we had set into motion. All crimes of your doing that you are now attempting and failing to downplay in front of me.” Another break in his dialogue, more brief this time, offering you no chance for a rebuttal before he spoke again. “Your feigned sympathy and false understanding are seen for what they truly are and, unlike foolish Emet-Selch, I am unwilling to even entertain such mockeries of compassion.”

Another step as you subtly, slowly tried to get as close to him as you could. Certainly, he could widen the gap between the two of you in an instant with his teleportation abilities, but with any luck, he would be too distracted to do so before you could carry out your plans… after deciding how you could possibly calm down this rightfully angry Ascian, anyway. You had an idea, yes, but it would require close proximity to him and even an attempt at diplomacy would serve as a decent backup plan.

“My sympathy towards you and your people is not feigned, though I will admit that my knowledge of your civilization barely scratches the surface. But… I can hardly be fully blamed for such a thing. Before Emet-Selch, all the other Ascians only spoke of the Rejoining, of bringing about the next Calamity so that their god may be returned to them. Not a single one of them made an attempt to further explain their goals, nor the reasoning and emotions behind their actions. Even when you yourself tried to extend the branch of peace, you only offered more questions than answers! Without any of that context, how did you believe we would react to your plans? Did you really think that we as a civilization would just bow down and allow you to slaughter scores of our people in the name of a god we knew little and less about?”

This time, it was his turn to take a step towards you, posture more tense than you had ever seen it, tone now slow, yet dismissive, as though meticulously explaining a concept to a child who adamantly refused to grasp it. “If you  _ must _ have some understanding of our past, we  _ attempted _ to explain our cause to you. Not you specifically, but the ancestors of your ancestors, back when the world originally shattered into fourteen shards. At first, we attempted to make peace with them—much as you believe you can do now—but they proved to be as simple as the animals they were. Those few who were able to even begin to understand the full extent of our plight saw us in a new, darker light. From some of their lips came baseless accusations, how we were clearly going to use our  _ terrible _ powers to overthrow the meager societies they had somehow managed to haphazardly create. From others came reverent, unwanted worship, desperate to curry our favor for fear that we might turn those powers against them. Finally, there were those most like you and your companions, the ones whose hearts burned with Hydaelyn’s power and misguided rebellion, determined to mark us and eliminate us as the villains they viewed us as. I need not tell you that the lattermost group was the one who molded history as they saw fit, who spread word far and wide of us cruel  _ Ascians _ who wished to bring back our supposedly terrible god.”

A slow shake of his head. “So we embraced the mantle thrown onto us, decided that we would bring our civilization, our  _ world _ , back, regardless of what the new inhabitants of the shards thought of it. Certainly, cursory attempts at peace were made over the millenia, such as when I approached you and your Antecedent, but we are able to realize a lost cause when we see one, unlike yourself.”

...Oh, that was  _ rich _ . Sure, the Ascian was no-doubt angry and mourning and feeling a veritable maelstrom of every other emotion out there, but that didn't forgive him saying such blatant  _ hypocrisy _ to your face as though it were fact. Forgoing any attempt at slow subtlety, you stormed up to him, placing your hands on your hips once you stood before him. Whether out of a lack of concern or cockiness or some other reason you couldn't fathom, he actually held his ground.

"You're one to talk, Elidibus! Look around yourself! All the other Unsundered have been killed in one way or another! Your civilization only exists as ruins and the magic of a dead old man that will fade over time! Seven Hells, you can't even make a complete Rejoining seeing as how the Thirteenth ended up becoming the Void! You can call me stubborn all you like, but even I can see that you're just continuing this farce because you've sunk so much into it that you feel obligated to keep it going!"

Slowly, oh-so slowly, that look of contempt on his face faded back into his usual look of neutrality… or, at least, as much as you could tell. Twelve damn that mask of his. When next he spoke, his words were quiet, almost contemplative in how slow they were. "Briefly setting aside the fact that you clearly have no concept of how powerful I am, you refer to my plans and actions as a farce. From what I can tell, you hold only the greatest amount of contempt for them due to how supposedly immoral they are. And yet… you find it in yourself to try in vain to gain even the smallest understanding of what Amaurot was like, of the rest of the Convocation… of  _ myself _ . Even now, you are attempting—and failing—to stay my hand using diplomacy rather than force, even though you are obviously certain that you would win in a battle against me."

A pause, accompanied by the slightest tilt of his head.

"Why?" An emotion you hadn't yet heard from his lips, honest confusion. "Why would you attempt to fraternize with the enemy in such a way, even while knowing that said enemy sees you as something unsalvageable?"

All the comments about his apparently unfathomable power and snipes at your own were easily brushed off; you had heard similar things from the countless foes you had faced down in your adventures and look at where they were now. What  _ was  _ new was the earnest question directed at your reasoning. Such a thing was rare even coming from your allies and it was almost refreshing being asked your thoughts and knowing they would be heard… even if not accepted.

Your stance relaxed slightly, hands falling to your sides. "Because… I used to be one of you, didn't I? The Fourteenth member of the Convocation of Fourteen. Way back then, we used to be coworkers, friends, even, maybe something more…?" You could almost feel a doorway tucked away in a forgotten corner of your mind begin to creak open, slowly, slowly, offering you a glimpse of a lost life from so long ago, yet only a glimpse. Without thinking, as if by instinct, you gently lifted a hand towards him like you were attempting to touch a wounded animal, pressing an index finger against the line of his jaw with the slightest of touches. To your surprise, he didn't move away from the contact, only tensing up just barely beneath your fingertip. His skin was warm and soft, qualities you wouldn't have attributed to him… not in this lifetime, at least.

"...I would not know." Not an outright denial, you noted with no small amount of glee. Instead, his voice was soft, as if seeing you in a new light, as if he finally decided that perhaps Emet-Selch wasn't merely looking at this seemingly-worthless mortal with rose-tinted glasses. What a difference a simple, nostalgic touch could make. "I remember little and less of those times, so long ago were they. Regardless, whatever may or may not have happened during those halcyon days is in the past. Now is the present, where we find ourselves on opposing sides, both of us unyielding in our resolve."

He was definitely telling the truth about not knowing, judging by how hazy the Echo vision you had of his past was. Even so, your own equally-hazy memories were nagging at you, insisting that there was something there that neither of you fully remembered… or, perhaps, admitted. Before you could think further, the next words spilled from your lips, a product of your soul rather than your mind.

"Well, you said it yourself: my heart burns with Hydaelyn's power. I don't have a choice but to be unyielding in my resolve. Even if I wanted to return to that life that I—that  _ we _ had—I would think that She would pull me back into Her service as soon as She could." What were you even saying?! You were the Warrior of Light and Darkness, savior of several worlds by now, and here you were talking about consorting with the enemy?! Any outside observer would think that you had gone mad, finally cracked under the impossible pressure you were constantly under, but within… you could sense that door crack open just a bit further, spurring you on.

"...Then it seems as though we are at an impasse. While you would be a valuable companion to have for future Rejoinings, I never discovered a way to erase Hydaelyn's tempering once She chose a soul to snatch away. Whatever lives we may have lived back then, they will have to remain as such. Cast aside. Forgotten."

"Aren't you the one obsessed with returning everything to how it once was no matter the cost? What's all this talk of resignation?" Your tone had taken on a teasing lilt then, and you couldn't help but let an equally-impish smile spread across your face at the exacerbated groan he let out as a response. To turn the Emissary's words upon him was quite the accomplishment indeed, but you weren't content with simply taunting him.

For a moment, you simply thought, more of your fingers drifting up to properly cup his cheek, savoring the contact that just felt so  _ right _ to you. He had finally untensed, even going so far as to lean ever-so slightly into your touch.

And then, an idea came to you, seeping out through the crack in that mental door. "Well, if Hydaelyn will not allow me to return to my past life, then I will simply have to make a new life. Without  _ Her _ ."

And then, you leaned forwards and kissed him.

He was no tart-sweet pomegranate, nor smoky, forbidden flame as you imagined his fellow Unsundered may have tasted of, but rather an all-too tempting apple. Luscious, inviting lips parted in a muffled gasp and your tongue pressed forwards to partake of the dark, primordial flavors within. He was ancient and pervasive, the taste of freshly-fallen nighttime in a forest, of silvery moonlight being cast down from the heavens.

But you knew that, beyond that gorgeous exterior and deliciously seductive flavors, lurked a core of pure, sweet cyanide.

Being one with Zodiark, he was anathema to your very existence as one of Hydaelyn’s chosen, sweet, pretty poison that would damn, damn,  _ damn _ you for all of eternity for daring to take the slightest taste of him. He was supposedly the adversary you had been taught to despise and war against ever since you stepped into the Waking Sands so very long ago, an enemy no matter how he so deceptively wore the colors of peace and carried himself as the bringer of balance. For committing this most unthinkable of sins, you would surely be cast out from Her garden, from Her grace.

...But then, that was what you were hoping for.

Everything She had put you through by choosing you as Her champion: The endless fighting, the constant alertness, the hoards of people demanding your aid… And, finally, to discover that She had lied to you about Her origins and intentions, actively burrowed Her spindly roots of influence into the minds of whoever was able to hear Her, and put all the ones you loved in a past life through so very, very much…

For all you cared, She could rot in Her precious garden of paradise.

And then that door slammed open and an entire lifetime's worth of memories came whirling out.

Holding meetings with the rest of the Convocation. Coming up with Concepts that amazed or terrified them, sometimes both. Travelling across the length and breadth of a star, gloriously whole and unbroken. Spending time with Elidibus, one similar only in name to the one that stood before you in the present. Teasing him, kissing him, delighting in his sheer excitement and  _ zeal _ for life. So many of those reawakened memories involved him in one way or another, easily overwhelming any and all others. Elidibus. Elidibus.

_ Elidibus. _

All-too soon, you pulled away for air, gulping down deep lungfuls as soon as your lips parted. The Ascian did much the same, though his breaths were shuddering, clearly caught off-guard by your impulsive action. With your close proximity, you could now see through the eyeholes of his mask, making out the barest glimmer of recognition shining beneath the almost pure shock in eyes you hadn’t realized were blue until now.

"You…" His voice was hoarse, aching with the raw  _ need _ of a man separated from water for days and days only to be mercifully led to an oasis. Shaking hands grasped at your arms, metal claws digging into you with an urgency, with a  _ desperation _ that he likely hadn't experienced in millennia. His mouth gaped, shaky, hesitant movements trying to force further syllables from between them, but you pressed your index finger over his lips, coaxing them closed.

"Me." You confirmed with a playful lilt to your voice as you leaned back in, your finger falling only to be replaced by your lips once more.

Further words were unnecessary, unwelcome even, after your most recent back-and-forth with Elidibus. Here and now, actions proved to be superior for the both of you, teasing out instincts the two of you never realized you had until now, locked away since times long past. Better times. Happier times.

As you partook of another taste of him, as you cast aside your duties of the present for the bittersweet nostalgia of the past, your hands drifted to the part in his robes, fingers slipping past the thick fabric.

While memories of the past were nice, you were fully prepared to show him the joy, the  _ ecstasy _ that could come about while creating entirely new memories.

Though the robes of Ascians were previously an enigma to you, you managed to shrug them off Elidibus without any difficulty, parting and pushing them off broad shoulders along with those wicked claws to reveal a messy shock of silver hair, bound loosely in a ponytail in some vague, futile attempt to keep it from being  _ too _ much of a disaster. Next came the mask, delicately plucked off his face and deposited on his pooled robes, showing the brilliant blue eyes he had been hiding in plain sight this entire time. For a moment, you couldn't help but gasp, struck by the myriad of emotions swirling within those blues, warm familiarity, tender joy, and above all sheer  _ want _ for what the two of you had so long ago. Despite how much he had aged, how much he had been through over the centuries, those eyes looked just the same as they had so long ago, reflections of the soul that matched up with your memories in something that ran deeper than nostalgia.

A light chuckle, airy and free, pulled you from your thoughts, as did the warm, soft palm at your cheek. "For someone so determined, I never took you to be the type to leave a job only halfway finished." With the initial shock out of the way, the Ascian had managed to rein in his need just enough to return your earlier teasing, though it still clearly smoldered away in his tone, giving a ragged edge to the usually smooth voice.

With a huff, you quickly returned to your task, divesting him of his pants and undergarments with a bit of helpful wriggling and kicking on his part and, soon enough, he stood fully nude before you. Whereas he might have attempted to exhibit some modicum of self-control in trying to tamp down his need, his erect cock held no such reservations, standing fully hard before him. You reached your hand out to touch it, but he intercepted it, grasping you firmly by the wrist with a tilt of his head and a slight tsking noise.

"It is hardly fair that I am completely undressed while you have not taken off so much as a scrap of fabric, do you not agree?"

"...I suppose." You reluctantly agreed and you pulled your hand back, his grip loosening to allow you to do so. Now free, your hands moved to your own clothes, fully intent on stripping yourself before he tsked again, reaching out to them himself.

"Allow me."

Before you could protest and insist that you were able to disrobe yourself just fine, his hands moved, lithe fingers dipping into your garments, nails just barely grazing your skin as he removed your shirt. With your breasts now bared to the air, it was his turn to pause and admire them, but only for a moment; both his thumbs gave your hardening nipples just the slightest brush before they dipped further down, heading towards your pants and leaving you squirming for more.

Well, it seemed as though you weren't the only one who could tease.

Fingers hooking on your waistband, he shimmied your pants down agonizingly slowly, your own wiggling only managing to hurry their descent along so much.

"I'm going to die of old age before you get those off." You complained. "If this is how fast you lot always move, it's a wonder you managed to get anything done." Even so, he didn't react to the taunting at all, still stripping you at that slow, even pace, every brush of his fingers against your skin sending the barest bursts of pleasure through you until finally,  _ finally _ , you were as naked as he was.

And then, you made your move.

Lunging forwards at him, you used your momentum and body weight to knock him to the floor with you straddling him. The half-gasp, half-grunt he let out when his back made contact with the tiling didn't concern you; even if you hadn't regained your memories, all the fighting against Ascians you'd done had taught you that they were far, far sturdier than they appear to be.

Besides, it just gave you an excuse to soothe over any pain he might have felt… and get back at him for that painfully slow disrobing in the process.

After ensuring your knees were firmly planted on either side of him, you fluidly rolled your hips forwards, rubbing your already wet pussy against the dick trapped between your bodies.

The friction had a clear effect on the man beneath you as he tipped his head back against the floor and  _ groaned. _ Hands reached for your hips, fingers grasping them tight, and you could feel them trying to pull you down further onto that cock, this wanting Ascian craving more of that friction. But you couldn't just  _ give _ it to him, not after the teasing he had foolishly inflicted upon you.

He needed to know who was  _ truly _ in charge here.

Instead of giving him what he desired, you slowed down your pace, rutting down against his dick with the same agonizing speed he had used when removing your clothes, slicking up that throbbing member with your juices. No matter how hard Elidibus attempted to force you down and no matter how badly you yourself wanted to just take that cock into your aching pussy, you remained in control, grinding down against him. Evidently, you were doing a good job in emulating his previous pace judging by the groan he let out, pleasure giving way to a frustrated desperation this time, nails digging into your hips to leave shallow crescent moons in their wake.

"Please…" He rasped, going so far as to cast aside his precious pride and  _ beg. _

How flattering.

"Please what?" You countered, pausing in your actions to give him that extra bit of encouragement to continue that pleading, relishing the throaty  _ whine _ he let out. "Can't know what you want from me if you don't come out and say it."

"Please…" A simple repetition before he swallowed dryly, tongue shakily slithering out to wet his lips. "I wish… wish to be inside you… taking you just as I had before the Sundering, before we were forced to fight one another…" One of his hands left your hips, reaching out to twine his fingers with your own, squeezing it as though he would wring mercy from you.

"...Please… I  _ need _ this…"

Well, how could you ever resist such an impassioned plea like that? As though answering the question, from behind that mental door, tucked away amongst the impossible swell of memories you had just unlocked, one in particular bobbed to the surface, a scene not dissimilar to the one you found yourself in now. You were riding Elidibus, rocking against him faster and faster only to then teasingly slow your pace, leaving him whining and wanting for more, begging,  _ pleading _ for sweet, sweet release. When you had finally glutted yourself upon his cries, you graciously allowed him such.

Good to know that you had always been a tease to objects of your affection.

Much as you had so long ago, you decided to take pity upon him. Raising yourself up slightly, you then slowly and carefully lowered yourself upon his cock, drawing in a sharp breath as it parted your folds and slipped into you. Gods above, he was  _ big _ and you could feel your walls stretch around him with a delicious burn as you sank lower, tipping your head back as you went. While you were impatient to take the whole thing once you felt just how  _ good _ these sensations were and you were certain the Ascian felt the same way, slow and steady was still the best, especially with your lack of preparation before you had taken him. So, bracing yourself against his surprisingly sturdy chest, you continued easing yourself down, ilm by ilm.

Elidibus seemed to be enjoying the attention, at the very least. His own head was tipped back against the tiling as he let out pleasurable moans that slowly rose before trailing back down into silence. His hips canted up ever-so slightly, clearly wanting to bury himself deeper within you, but mindful of your limits. Despite the sheer need that he was apparently feeling, he was holding himself back, allowing you to settle yourself upon him as slowly as you needed to.

In that way, you hilted yourself upon him after what felt like an eternity, letting out a sharp exhale as the last bit of that length slid into yourself. He filled you up  _ perfectly _ , plugging up this horrid, aching emptiness that you didn’t even know you had in yourself until just recently. Stationary atop him, you breathed deeply, so very aware of every ilm of him stuffed inside you, every bit of him that made contact with your inner walls, sending sparks of pleasure radiating through you with just the contact alone.

And then, gradually, you began to move.

Still at a glacial pace, you lifted yourself up, almost whining as that cock slipped out of you, leaving behind that almost painful emptiness where it once was. However, the pleasure in the mere motion itself kept you quiet, little jolts of arousal shooting through you as he dragged against your vaginal walls. That, and the fact that you knew that emptiness would only be temporary.

Once you pulled yourself up so only his head was still within you, you eased yourself back down, moving a bit faster, with more urgency than you had when he first entered you. During the process, you threw your head back and  _ moaned _ along with the Ascian as he filled you once more, every movement sending liquid heat to pool in your abdomen. With that initial burning ache now completely gone, you were able to pick up your pace and you eagerly did so, repeating your motions again and again, a bit faster each time you lifted yourself, each time you rocked down against him. Your breaths were becoming harsher, more labored as pleasure built up in every last bit of your body. By now, he had begun to roll his hips up to greet you every time you fell upon him and you dug your nails into the chest of your moaning, all-too willing partner both to help keep your balance and to mark him as he had marked you with his own nails as you worked yourself up towards your inevitable peak…

And then, with an especially vigorous buck of his hips, Elidibus pushed you up and forwards, reversing your positions and pinning you down upon the tiling while remaining inside you.

All you could do for a second was look up at him wide-eyed, stunned at the sudden movements that led to the switch in positions. But then, as soon as you recovered enough to open your mouth, to say something snarky to him, he gave you a vicious little smirk and began to  _ move. _ Immediately, he picked up the pace you had left off at, thrusting into your pussy with a wild, needy desperation that more than matched your own. You cried out in raw lust in between harsh panting as he fucked you, every thrust hard enough to push your body against the tile floor beneath you. You attempted to move your hips as he had, to meet his thrusts and draw him in deeper, but his iron grip on them served to make that impossible.

Still, you weren’t about to cede every last bit of control to him.

With an attempt at a grin that was more baring your teeth than anything, you reached up and grabbed at his ponytail, yanking it back as far as you could in your current position. The Ascian’s breath stuttered in a heady gasp before melting into a pleased groan, tipping his head back as if to encourage such harsh treatment.

Well, who were you to refuse?

Another yank, another groan. And still, he didn’t let up in his movements even the slightest, granting as much pleasure as you were dealing out and more. You didn’t know how long the two of you were like that, fucking like two people who had just discovered the joy of such an act, the air filled with your combined cries and the wet, slick noises of flesh on flesh. Still, even something that seemed like it was lasting an eternity eventually had to come to an end, and this was no different.

Soon enough, or maybe after too long—your fuzzy, lust-addled brain couldn’t tell anymore—that pleasure became too much for you and it felt like that door in your mind was opening all over again, though it was a tidal wave of raw, basal gratification that surged forth rather than long-lost memories. You  _ screamed _ , the sound echoing off the walls around you as you came, your free hand digging nails into the Ascian’s back, your muscles clenching up around his cock. He wasn’t much farther behind, your brain dimly processing a low, long moan of his own as you felt a splash of liquid heat within yourself, the Ascian tensing up much like you did as he hit his own peak.

For a long moment, the two of you remained like that, highly-strung, reveling in the aftershocks of your own individual pleasure. And then, the tension slowly passed, like a wound spring unraveling. Elidibus eased his softening dick out of you and lowered himself beside you as your arms bonelessly draped around him, your harsh, labored breaths mingling in the close proximity between the two of you.

“...Whatever happened to taking me just as you had before the Sundering?” You asked once you had regained enough breath to do so.

A ragged chuckle, a hand lethargically moving to toy with your hair. “Do you not quite remember…? That  _ was  _ how I had taken you back then, at least some of the time.”

Though all you wished to do at this point was rest, you made the conscious effort to rifle through your exhausted mind, searching for what he was referring to. After a moment, you found it, a memory of the two of you sometime farther along in your relationship than the one you initially dredged up. He had you pressed up against a wall, your legs hooked around his waist, hands buried in and tugging at that messy silver mane of his, as he fucked you with the same wild abandon that he just had. He even dug his nails into your hips in a similar fashion, leaving marks in the exact same places.

Well… you couldn’t be blamed for not being aware of every single memory you had just regained, right?

With a resigned huff, you nestled in against him as you accepted defeat. “Alright, alright… But the next time we do this, I want to take you like what happened during some of those  _ other _ times.”

Elidibus smiled then, a mischievous, teasing look to him, before leaning in to give you a light peck on the lips. “...Perhaps.”

…”Perhaps” was good enough. You would be more than happy to take a “perhaps,” just like you would be more than happy to snuggle up against your long-lost lover, taking in the warmth and close affection that you didn’t know you had been craving all along until this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
